Second Generation
by TDWidow
Summary: Young officer Lily Hoffs is assigned to a new version of Jump Street, under the command of Captain Doug Penhall. Little does either of them know... Mention of character death
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is a companion of sorts to _Internal Affairs_ – my _21 Jump Street_/_Angel_ crossover. It's not necessary, though, to read that one first.

**DISCLAIMER**__I own nothing from _21 Jump Street_.

**Chapter One**

An alarm buzzed suddenly out of nowhere, jolting Officer Lily Hoffs awake. Blearily, she opened her eyes and squinted at the clock. 5:45 am. She groaned into her pillow.

The alarm kept beeping, like a siren gone horribly wrong. She swatted at it until she hit the off button, then dragged herself up. She staggered to the shower and turned the water on as hot as it would go.

I don't know how they do this every day, she thought. If I have to do this every day, I think I might kill myself.

She emerged from a cloud of steam fifteen minutes later, feeling refreshed and marginally more human. At first she just stood in front of her closet, trying to decide between her uniform and normal clothes. She figured that the new assignment called for normal clothes, but what kind? Should she dress professional? Casual? Business casual?

She was pretty sure that very little of her wardrobe counted as professional, so she settled for business casual. Or, at least what she thought could be considered business casual. She tried to focus on getting herself ready to avoid the notion that she had absolutely no idea what she was getting herself into.

She would not admit that she was nervous. She had no reason to be. This was what she had always wanted to do. And she was good at it. Her two years at the Academy had taught her that.

She didn't want to be late on her first day. She had figured that it was twenty minutes away from her apartment without traffic, so that meant leaving forty-five minutes for driving time. And _that_ meant getting up early.

As she headed for her building's underground garage, she wished that she had her mother's old car with her instead of it being at her grandmother's house. It truly was a work of art and it would certainly make an impression on her new unit. But it was also very valuable. She hardly ever drove it, choosing instead to drive a used sedan. But there were moments, like this one, that she longed for her mother's car.

She had been so excited when her request to be assigned to the revitalized program had been approved, but as the old abandoned chapel at 21 Jump Street came into view, a tight knot began to form in her stomach. What was she doing? She had just graduated from the Academy – she wasn't ready for this kind of undercover work!

She parked between a motorcycle and a Lexus convertible. The stained glass windows of the hulking brick building glowed brightly in the early morning sunlight. As she headed for the base of the rickety staircase that led up to the only visible entrance, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

She could do this. She would make her mother proud. Her mom was the reason she had become a cop. It was time to really do it. She stepped onto the first stair.

…

Lily pushed the door open and peered into the chapel. People in all kinds of dress, from full uniform to Calvin Klein, bustled to and from desks and file cabinets. The noise level was just below that of a major league football game. This was where her mother had worked all those years?

"Uh, excuse me," she said to a man walking by in an Abercrombie jacket.

He stopped and pulled his sunglasses halfway down his nose so that he could look her in the eye. "Yeah?"

"I'm, uh, looking for Captain Penhall," Lily said, a slight tremor in her voice. "I've got my – "

"Yo!" the man shouted. "Penhall! We got our new girl!"

Lily felt her cheeks flush. The man in front of her smiled and stuck out a hand. "I'm Justin Walsh. You're our last undercover, right?"

She nodded. "I'm Lily – "

She was cut off by the slam of a door as a tall man with long graying brown hair burst out of an office hidden in an alcove. He saw Lily right away and grinned. "Welcome to Jump Street!"

Justin grinned and pushed Lily in the Captain's direction. "Captain Penhall in the flesh."

"Thanks," she said and headed toward where Penhall leaned against his doorframe. She hadn't known that Doug Penhall was in charge of the Jump Street unit when she had requested the assignment, but in her eyes it was an added bonus. Her mother had told her endless stories about her job and Penhall was in many of them.

When she reached where the Captain stood, she suddenly turned shy and cast her eyes to the floor. Penhall, along with her mother's other Jump Street friends, had been her childhood hero. Now she was face-to-face with him.

"Are you going to come in?"

Lily realized that she had stopped walked halfway to the office. Captain Penhall was watching her, slightly amused. "Are you coming?" he asked again.

She felt her face get hot. "Of course, Captain," she said.

He pushed the door open behind him. "Come into my sanctuary!" he said in a false deep voice. Lily's expression must have been a mix of fear and skepticism, for her quickly continued in a normal voice, "Uh, follow me back into the office here."

Her nerves were put at ease by the realization that Captain Penhall was nearly as nervous as she was. She smiled as she followed him into the office.

…

Lily closed the office door behind her. Captain Penhall sat behind a wide dark brown desk and rifled through a drawer. "Sorry I'm so disorganized," he said. "Headquarters only told me I was getting a fourth officer yesterday."

She smiled. "That's okay. I've – "

"I can't remember if they sent me your file or not," he continued as he dug deeper in the desk. "Give me a minute and I'll find it."

Lily glanced at the file in her hand. "Captain, I – "

Suddenly he looked up at her. "You're awfully young," he commented. "Did you just graduate from the Academy?"

She nodded. "This past June. This is my first assignment. I'm very excited to work with everyone here at Jump Street."

Captain Penhall grinned. "Well we were just resurrected early this spring. It's a great program for young-looking cops."

"Yeah, I know. My – "

"You do look really young!" the Captain repeated. "I'm sorry; I can't believe I've been so rude. What is your name again?"

Lily shifted nervously. "I'm Lily – "

"Lily, huh?" Captain Penhall said. "How old are you?"

She swallowed to wet her dry throat. "Eighteen, sir."

He frowned. "Eighteen?" he repeated. "I couldn't have heard that right."

"I'm eighteen, Captain Penhall. My birthday was in June."

Penhall looked at her in disbelief. "How could you possibly have graduated from the Academy by eighteen?"

"I, uh, graduated early from high school and went straight into the Academy."

Penhall dropped his face into his hands. "The point of this program is to have cops who _look_ like they could be in high school, not who still should be!"

Defensiveness bubbled up inside Lily. "Captain Penhall, just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm not a good cop!"

"You're still a child," Penhall said. "And I will not put you in the field. I can't." He picked up the phone. "I'm calling downtown. Someone can reassign you."

The searing beginnings of tears stung Lily's eyes, but she forced them harshly back. She threw her file down on the desk. "You know Captain, the way my mother talked about this place, it didn't matter if you were fresh out of the Academy or what! I guess that's changed now, huh?"

Penhall had the phone to his ear as he dialed. "Oh yeah? And who's your mom?"

"Judy Hoffs."

Penhall dropped the phone. "What?"

Lily saluted crisply. "I'm Lily Hoffs, Captain. Reporting for duty."


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Wow, thanks for the reviews! I know it's sort of weird to have made Lily so young, but when I was writing this, it seemed to work for me. Hope you don't mind! Also, since it isn't really clear where any of the characters ended up after the show ended (especially Ioki, who disappears between seasons four and five without a trace!), I figured I'd just make them up.

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing canon from _21 Jump Street_.

**Chapter Two**

Penhall stood staring in shock. "You're…your mom is…"

"Judy Hoffs," Lily said again. "She was a Jump Street cop when I was born."

"When you were born?" he repeated dumbly.

Lily looked at him, confused. "Yeah. 1988. You worked here with here, didn't you, Captain Penhall?"

"Uh yeah, but…yeah." He shut his mouth, fearing to say anything more. This girl obviously was not aware of the fact that her existence was a total shock to him.

She indicated the phone that lay on the desk. "You were calling to have my reassigned?"

He looked at the phone lying next to Lily's file. "I, uh…" Deciding that it could not hurt just to glance at the file, he hung up the phone.

Lily grinned. "Thank you, Captain!"

"I haven't decided anything yet!" he said, harsher than he intended. He flipped open the file and scanned its contents. Officer Lily Hoffs, date of birth 6-17-88. Something about that tugged at the back of his mind, but he could not figure out what it was. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the girl in front of him was Judy Hoffs' daughter.

"You didn't go to college," he said.

"No sir."

Penhall frowned. "Your entrance scores for the Academy were off the charts. At sixteen, that's unheard of!"

Lily shrugged uncomfortably. "I test well."

"It also says here that you requested to be assigned to Jump Street."

She nodded. "The moment I heard that the Mayor was bringing the program back, I knew that I had to be a part of it. Mom used to tell me all about it."

Penhall felt a lump form in his throat. "Really?"

Lily smiled, but her eyes were sad. "All the time."

"Where did you go after Judy, uh, your mom, died?" Penhall asked awkwardly.

"My grandmother."

Penhall turned back to the file. If she had been sent to her grandmother, then her father must have been dead already. He suddenly felt sorry for the girl. She wanted to be with Jump Street badly; that was obvious. How could he take that away from her?

With a sigh, he shut the file and looked up at Lily. "Are you sure that you can handle the pressure that comes with this kind of undercover job?"

Lily nodded. "Captain Penhall, I have something that none of your other officers have."

He raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"I'm not twenty-one or twenty-three pretending to be eighteen. Give me one day and I'll slip right back into that high school mindset. No acting required!"

Penhall had to laugh. "Fair enough. You think you'll be able to fit in okay?"

She smiled brilliantly. "I am a teenage girl after all."

Casting his eyes to the ceiling, Penhall muttered, "Lord help me!" Then he smiled and stood up. "Come on," he said as he headed for the door. "Time to meet the Jump Street crew."

…

Lily followed Captain Penhall out of the office, feeling like something had gone wrong. Penhall had reacted so strangely. She had thought that he would have been happy to have his old friend's daughter on his team. Or at least nostalgic. Or something.

Instead he seemed thrown. He had looked at her like he was surprised she was there. She did not really understand.

On the other hand, Captain Penhall was everything that her mother used to tell her. He was loud and brash, but also loveable in a weird way. He was like a big bear.

Out in the Chapel, Penhall yelled, "Hey kids!"

The one in the Abercrombie jacket, Justin, got up from his desk and sat at a long conference table in the middle of the room. He was quickly joined by a man in an old Dodgers baseball jersey with curly hair down past his eyes and another in a pale yellow polo shirt with a popped collar and short styled hair. Lily sat awkwardly in the chair that Penhall pulled out for her.

"All right!" Penhall said. "I would like to introduce you all to our newest and last undercover officer." He put a hand on her shoulder. "This is Officer Lily Hoffs." He pointed to the man with the popped collar. "This is Officer Mike Warren."

Mike smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Penhall moved on to the Dodgers fan. "This is Detective Corey Johnson. He is the ranking officer under me."

"Hi," Corey said.

"And last but not least," Penhall said, "This is Justin Walsh."

"We actually already met," Just said, shooting a grin at Lily. Lily smiled back.

"Oh good," Penhall said. He moved around the table so that all four officers could see him. "Now usually Warren and Johnson work together, so you're going to be partnered with Walsh most of the time."

Lily nodded. "Okay."

Penhall glanced at the one empty desk in the room and a small sigh escaped his lips. "You can take that desk," he said after a moment. Then he was quiet again.

The four officers glanced at each other. "Captain?" Justin asked finally.

Penhall jerked his head, as though startled out of a daze. "Sorry. You're dismissed. Lily, take the morning to get yourself settled then we'll see about getting you on a case."

"Sounds good."

"All right." He slapped the table and stood up, heading for his office.

The men took their cue and scattered back to their desks. Lily headed toward the empty desk that had been given to her. Justin came over as she sat down.

"So as your new partner," he said, "I feel obligated to take you out for a sandwich or something tonight."

Lily looked up from the empty drawer she had opened. "Oh, uh, that's really nice but I think that dating your partner is sort of a bad idea, isn't it?"

He laughed. "I think my girlfriend would agree with that."

"Oh." Lily blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. But think about dinner." He turned and headed back to his desk. Lily smiled to herself. She had a feeling that she was going to like it here.

…

The sound of the ringing phone was nearly lost in the hubbub of the LAPD's Hollywood Station. Finally, a rookie officer snapped it up. "Hollywood Station."

"Put me through to your captain."

The rookie frowned at the receiver. "Who is this?"

"Tell him an old roommate, Doug Penhall, has some news."

He shrugged, then hit the captain's office line. "Captain, call for you on line two. Says he's an old roommate of yours. Something Penhall?"

He could hear the Captain laugh all the way across the room. The transfer light blinked and went out as line two lit up again.

At his desk, the Captain picked up his phone. "Penhall!"

"Iokage!" came the reply.

"How you been, man? I haven't talked to you in a couple years!"

"I'm all right, you know. The usual."

"Yeah?" Ioki leaned back in his desk chair. "What've you been up to?"

Penhall laughed. "You'll never believe this. They reinstated Jump Street and asked me to run it."

Ioki sat up. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. I'm the new Fuller."

"Wow. You were the last person I expected to end up back at Jump Street."

"Well they wanted someone who really knew the drill. Fuller's retired, you've got your cushy LA job, and Hanson's…well, Hanson's doing something or other in DC. Mac and Joey weren't with the program long enough and you know Booker would never leave his agency." Ioki could practically see Penhall shrug and grin. "That left me."

Ioki nodded. "That leaves you."

They were both quiet for a minute, thinking of the one they had left out. Finally, Ioki asked, "How's Clavo?"

"Oh, he's good. He's graduating from UCLA after this year."

"Yeah?" Ioki asked. "Let me know when it is. I'll join you."

"Sounds good."

"How are your undercovers?" Ioki asked.

It was meant to be a light question, but there was silence on Penhall's end of the light. "That's actually why I called. I just got my last one today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Penhall's voice was soft, the way it got when it he talked about his nephew or about a fond memory or if something was bothering him. "She's real by the book, you know? Real stickler for rules and regs."

Ioki chuckled. "Kind of like how Hanson used to be. Do you remember the look on Jenk's face when Hanson tried to read his notes out loud?"

The comment only got a small laugh out of Penhall. Ioki frowned. "Doug, what's wrong?"

After a long silence, Penhall replied, "She's Judy's daughter."

"She's what?"

"Judy's daughter."

"Judy, our Judy?"

"Yeah Harry, our Judy!" Penhall heaved a sigh. "It gets better. She was born in 1988."

"But, but," Ioki stammered. "But Judy was never pregnant! We would have known! We would have seen it! Fuller would have never put her out in the field if she was!"

"I know that! But here this girl is, only eighteen years old, claiming that she's Lily Hoffs. I've seen her personnel file, Harry. I don't think she's lying."

Ioki did not know what to say. Judy Hoffs had been one of his closest friends. Her death ten years before had devastated everyone. It was also the last time the original Jump Street team had been together. Now all of a sudden, a part of her was back in their lives.

"Harry?" Penhall's voice cut through his thoughts. "You still there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Wow. Who's her dad?"

"Dunno. She didn't say. I didn't ask."

"You don't think it was that married guy, do you?" Ioki asked. "That would be a reason to keep it a secret."

Penhall sighed. "Maybe."

Ioki realized that that thought had not occurred to Penhall. "Hey, I don't know, man. It's just a guess."

"Yeah. Hey, listen. I'm thinking of having the old gang come back this weekend. You know, so she can meet everyone. I know it's short notice, but do you think you can get a leave of absence from the busy LAPD?"

Ioki paused to grab his pocket schedule. He flipped through the pages. "It would have to be a pretty short trip," he said.

"That's fine."

"Have you talked to the others?"

"I'm calling Hanson next." Penhall paused, then said, "I was hoping maybe you and Booker could take a ride out to Catalina?"

Ioki laughed. "You want Booker there too?"

"Yeah, well, Judy liked him."

"I'll call him," Ioki said. Then he noticed one of his sergeants waving a memo at him through the window of his office. "Hey Doug, I have to go. Official business to take care of and all."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll get back to you about the weekend."

"Sounds good," Penhall said. "Hey Harry, it's nice to talk to you again."

Ioki smiled. "You too, Doug." He hung up the phone and glanced at the photograph on the corner of his desk.

It was of them before he had been shot. Harry Truman Ioki, Judy Hoffs, Doug Penhall, Tom Hanson, Dennis Booker, and Captain Adam Fuller, together before circumstances had ripped them apart. Before Hanson had been imprisoned for a murder he did not commit. Before Booker had lost his badge clearing Hanson's name. Before Penhall had lost his wife. Before Hoffs had been raped.

Ioki knew that having the old team together again would not get back the feeling from the good old days, but it could not be all bad. He signaled to his sergeant that he would be out in a minute and picked up the phone to call Booker.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** Here comes Tom Hanson! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing canon from _21 Jump Street_.

**Chapter Three**

The ferry to Catalina Island left from Long Beach, about forty-five minutes outside of Los Angeles. It docked next to where the famous cruise liner, the _Queen Mary_, was docked permanently and open to the public. Ioki took off his sunglasses and whistled. "Take a look at that."

His friend, Dennis Booker, also removed his sunglasses and smirked. "Bigger than the fishing boat you came here on?"

Ioki glared at him and headed for the boat ramp. "Come on. The ferry's leaving soon."

Booker followed him onto the Catalina Express. They took seats on the top deck toward the bow, as the Southern California sun was bright and warm and the sea breeze was not too strong.

"How long is this ride?" Booker asked when the horn blared and the craft pulled away from the dock.

"About a half an hour," Ioki replied. "Why?"

"No reason."

There was a tiny tremble in Booker's voice. Then Ioki noticed that Booker's fingers were wrapped around the edge of his plastic seat, his knuckles nearly white. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Booker gave him a curt nod. "I'm fine."

Ioki smirked. "You aren't afraid of the water, are you Booker?"

"I just don't like boats, okay?" was the sharp reply.

Ioki threw back his head and laughed. It was Booker's turn to glare. "You tell Penhall or Hanson about this and I swear I'll kill you!"

"Threatening a police captain?" Ioki asked. "Now, now, Booker, that's not very smart. You're a civilian now."

"Then consider it a friendly warning."

Ioki grinned. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back to soak up the sun's warmth. "Wake me when we get there."

"Yeah, sure."

Twenty minutes later, Booker was very glad to see the marina on Santa Catalina Island come into view. He smacked Ioki's arm, waking the other man with a start. "We're here."

Ioki blinked a couple times against the sun, then grinned. Booker looked none the worse for wear, other than his perfectly styled hair that had fallen victim to the strong Pacific breeze. Booker combed his fingers through it. "Not a word," he growled.

Ioki put both hands up. "Okay, okay! Let's just get to Fuller's house."

"The sooner we can get him, the sooner we can get off this God forsaken place," Booker said.

"You know," Ioki continued as they walked toward the island's main drag. "Ninety-nine point nine percent of the population thinks of Catalina Island as a great vacation spot. No one's ever called it a God forsaken place before."

Booker shrugged. "I'm an individual." His expression darkened when he saw Ioki veer toward a small building. "Oh no. No way! There is no way in Hell I am riding up to Fuller's frond door in a golf cart!"

Ioki rolled his eyes. "Would you rather walk?"

Booker shifted uncomfortably in the suddenly hot sun. "No."

"Then suck it up."

Booker frowned and grumbled as Ioki rented the golf cart and climbed into the driver's seat. As they steered up the steep hills toward the interior of the island, though, he had to admit that it was much better than walking. As mortifying as it was to show up at his former Captain's house in a golf cart, he had to admit that his leather jacket image years were over.

Fuller's house was small, situated snugly against the hillside. Ioki pulled the cart to a stop just before the front door. "All right," he said. "Let's go."

"What if he won't come with us?" Booker asked as they made their way up the walk.

"He'll come."

Booker shrugged and rang the bell. An older Adam Fuller, his black hair and beard long since gray, opened the door after a moment. Booker smiled cheekily. "Hiya Adam!"

Fuller smiled back and chuckled. "Hello Dennis. And Captain Ioki! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ioki and Booker shared a look. Fuller frowned. "Is anything wrong?" A look of horror crossed his face. "Oh God. Has something happened to Hanson or Penhall?"

"No, no, no," Ioki said quickly. "But," he added with a last glance at Booker. "Something has happened. We need to talk. Can we come in?"

"Sure." Fuller ushered them inside and closed the door behind him.

…

Doug Penhall picked up the phone and dialed a long-distance number. It rang once, twice, three times. A click signified an answering machine. "You have reached – "

Penhall hung up the phone. He leaned back and swiveled back and forth in his desk chair. He had called Ioki. Ioki was calling Booker and the two were going out to Catalina Island to get Captain Fuller.

But his hardest call was the one he had left. He had not seen or talked to Tom Hanson since Judy Hoffs' funeral. As far as he knew, no one from the old team had.

The last year that Hanson had been with Jump Street was hard. Being in prison had really messed with him. Penhall shook his head. Being in prison for a crime he did not commit would mess with anyone.

Hanson had become bitter. He blamed himself for Ioki's coma and the end of Booker's career. Even after Raymond Crane was arrested and brought to justice, Hanson still could not get back the spirit he had once had.

Penhall had watched his best friend spiral up and down through depression, anger, and doubt. The day that Hanson had initially refused to pose as the McQuaid brothers one last time was when Penhall realized how jaded Hanson had really become.

They had been best friends and partners. Hanson had been more of a brother to him than his real brother had been. He had done everything he could to save Hanson, even perjured himself at the trial. In the end, it was out of his hands. It was even out of Hanson's hands. Although it broke his heart, Penhall knew that leaving Jump Street and the police force was the best thing Hanson could have done.

Getting Hanson to return to the Chapel was not going to be easy, regardless of the reason. Pehnall sighed and rubbed his eyes. The weekend just would not be right without him. He knew that whatever it took, he had to convince Hanson to come back.

He sat up and dialed the phone again. This time, he listened to the answering machine. After the beep, he said, "Hi Hanson, it's Doug. Doug Penhall. Look, there's something I need to talk to you about. It's really important. Call me as soon as you get this message, okay?" He paused for a minute. "I guess that's all. Bye."

Now he just had to wait for Hanson to call back. He stared idly at the photographs on his desk. Marta, several of himself and Clavo at various stages of the boy's life, and one of the old Jump Street team with Captain Jenko. Penhall smiled sadly. They were all a lot happier then.

The phone rang, causing Penhall to nearly jump out of his skin. He snatched up the receiver. "Captain Penhall."

Tom Hanson's incredulous voice echoed, "_Captain_ Penhall? Someone must really be desperate."

Penhall laughed. "Nice to talk to you too, partner."

"Is everything okay?" Hanson asked. "Your message sounded strange."

With a sigh, Penhall said, "Tom, something's happened."

…

Penhall threw open the door from his office and emerged into the Chapel carrying an armload of files. "Gather 'round, children!" he called.

Lily, Corey, Mike, and Justin each got up from their desks and gathered at the long conference table. Penhall paused a moment, still not completely used to seeing new faces at the old desks. Talking to Ioki and Hanson only made it worse. But he had a job to do, so he shook his head and passed the case files around.

Lily was the first to open the folder. "Bomb threats? Come on, Captain, you've got to be kidding!"

"Hey!" Penhall looked at her sharply. "Bomb threats are felony terrorism, you know. Look, they've had thirteen bomb threats so far and it's only the second month of school. Downtown is afraid that it's going to go much further than threatening if we don't put a stop to it."

Justin frowned. "Like an actual bomb?"

Penhall nodded. "That's the fear."

Corey cocked an eyebrow. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"You're not going to do anything," Penhall told him. "I'm sending in Warren and Ho – and Lily." A sad look flitted quickly across his face as thoughts of Lily's lost mother crossed his mind. He pushed them away.

Mike groaned as he flipped open his file to check his cover. "Oh come on! Rosemount? That's in the ghetto, man!"

Penhall chuckled. "Sorry, every case can't be at West Chadway Prep!"

His four officers frowned and looked at each other. "West Chadway?" Mike asked. "Captain, that school closed over ten years ago."

Frowning, Penhall said, "Really?" The others nodded. He shrugged. "Oh well. Johnson and Walsh, you two are to be on-call around the clock until this is over in case these two need back-up."

Justin saluted cheekily. "Sure thing, Cap."

"Be sure all four of you keep in touch." He turned to Lily and Mike. "Cell phones are banned at Rosemount, so be sure you two keep them hidden. Lily, you have a cell phone, right?"

She just looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Yes."

"Okay, good. Don't leave today until all of our numbers are in there. And be sure you don't put me in as Captain."

Lily chuckled dryly. "Captain, I may be young, but I'm not stupid."

Mike and Corey snickered. "Yeah, yeah, okay," Penhall said. "You can put me in as Doug, or just Penhall if you want."

Smirking, Mike said, "If we're really good, sometimes he lets us call him Daddy Doug!"

Penhall glared at him and cuffed him on the back of the head. "Shut up, you!" The others laughed. Penhall dismissed them, but caught Lily's arm as she got up. "Lily, wait just a minute."

"What's up, Captain?" she asked.

Penhall stammered. "I, uh, just wanted to be sure you were ready. You know, this being your first assignment and all."

She smiled. "Sure I'm ready! Don't worry about me, Captain."

He smiled back, but hesitantly. "Good." Lily went off to join the other officers and Penhall headed back to his office with a weird feeling that he was not able to shake.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I'm so sorry for the delay! Hope you all enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing canon from _21 Jump Street_.

**Chapter Four**

The setting sun cast long shadows over the Chapel parking lot as Penhall leaned on the rickety railing at the top of the exterior stairway that led to the door. He gazed at the cluster of cars. It always amazed him how much some of the cars reflected the personalities of their owners. Mike Warren, for example, drove a Lexus SUV that his father had given him as a twenty-first birthday present. Justin Walsh drove a black, early 90s convertible. Corey Johnson was lucky that his car still ran.

His contemplation was interrupted by the roar of the motorcycle echoing down the street. Penhall grinned. "Booker."

The bike careened into the parking lot and Dennis Booker pulled off his helmet. He caught sight of Penhall standing above him and waved. He bounded up the stairs two at a time with nearly as much energy as he had had in his youth.

Penhall and Booker shook hands. "Thanks for coming," Penhall said.

"No problem." Booker looked around him. "Am I the first one?"

"Yeah. Fuller's riding up with Iokage and Hanson's plane was supposed to land about forty-five minutes ago."

Booker whistled. "Tommy came all the way from DC for this little get-together?"

Chuckling, Penhall said, "You make it sound like he lives on Mars or something."

Another engine drew their attention. The two men looked down to see Harry Ioki and Adam Fuller climb out of Ioki's burgundy Beemer. Fuller caught sight of his two former officers and grinned. "Well if it isn't the Blackwood brothers!"

Ioki grinned. "What about the Swart twins?"

A third vehicle – a white convertible – came to a hard stop and Tom Hanson shouted from the driver's seat, "The McQuaid brothers!"

Penhall grinned as he and Booker started down the stairs. "Have I been the brother of every guy at Jump Street?"

Fuller shrugged. "You were good at it." He grinned and shook Penhall's hand. "It's good to see you, Doug."

"You too." He turned to Harry. "Captain Iokage!"

Ioki smiled "And Captain Penhall. Who'd have thought?"

Penhall turned to Hanson, who had parked the convertible and joined them. He grinned. "Tommy!"

The former partners said nothing more, just hugged each other tightly. After a moment, Booker came up behind them, pouting. "I was your partner once too, Hanson. How come I don't get a hug?"

Hanson smirked. He patted Booker's cheek. "You're not as cute."

Penhall laughed and got a glare from Booker in return. Hanson smirked. "So we gonna stand around the parking lot all night?" he asked.

Booker cocked an eyebrow. "Well we all need to admire your rental car, Hanson. How much did that convertible set you back?"

Ioki and Penhall snickered. "It is awfully nice for such a short trip," Fuller commented.

Hanson shrugged. "I wasn't going to drive the Mustang all the way here and I couldn't meet up with you guys in some P.O.S. sedan."

"You still got the Mustang?" Ioki asked, surprised. "That thing's got to be an antique now."

"Still works like a charm."

The sky had turned a deep black-blue. Penhall said, "Well, I guess we should go inside. The kids should be just finishing for the day."

An awkward silence fell over the group. Eyes darted anywhere but the faces and feet shuffled on the cracked pavement. Finally, it was Ioki who nodded. "I'm ready. I forgot how cold it gets here."

Penhall snorted. "You're spoiled. All three of you, living in LA."

They began to climb the stairs. "I do not live in LA!" Fuller protested. "I live on Catalina Island. There's a difference."

"Oh right. Hey Iokage, Booker, how was the trip out there?"

Booker glared as Ioki hid an amused grin behind his hand. "Fine," he said shortly.

They all paused a moment at the top, huddled together on the rickety metal platform. "It's been a long time," Booker muttered.

Hanson and Ioki nodded. "Yeah."

Fuller stepped up to the door. He took a deep breath, afraid of all the things he knew were coming. After a moment, he turned the old familiar handle and one by one, the officers filed into the Chapel.

…

"Yo Lily!" Justin called.

Lily looked up from her desk. "What's up?"

"Why doesn't the Captain call you by your last name?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

Justin perched himself on the edge of her desk. "Well, he calls me 'Walsh' and Corey 'Johnson' and Mike 'Warren,' but he calls you Lily. What's up with that?"

Lily shrugged and looked back at the file on her desk. "I don't know. Maybe 'cause of my mom."

"Who's your mom?"

"She worked with Captain Penhall when they were both officers here."

Justin frowned. "Captain Penhall was a Jump Street officer?"

Lily nodded. "You didn't know that? He was one of the original group. That's why he runs this place."

"Oh. And your mom was one of the other original officers?"

Lily smiled softly. "Yeah. She and Captain Penhall were real close when they worked together. I guess calling me 'Hoffs' reminds him of her."

"And that's bad?"

Fixing her gaze on him, Lily said, "She died when I was eight."

Justin's tone softened. "Oh. Wow, I'm sorry."

Lily shook her head and tried to smile. "It's okay. It was a long time ago – ten years now. I'm proud of her."

"What do you mean?"

"She was killed in the line of duty. That's why I became a cop. I want to make a difference like she did when she was at Jump Street. I want her to be proud of me."

Justin smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I bet she would be."

"Thanks," Lily said quietly.

Justin stood at a loss for words for a moment, then cleared his throat. "Johnson and Warren are meeting me at Gritty's – you want to join?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "That's a bar, right?" Justin nodded. "I'm only eighteen," she reminded him.

He laughed. "Oh yeah. Well in three years then." He winked and headed for the door, nearly colliding with Captain Penhall as he went. "Sorry Cap!" He cast a curious glance at the older men who had followed Penhall inside, but said nothing more as he left.

Penhall saw Lily sitting at her desk and took a deep breath. He motioned to the others to take a seat at the conference table, then approached her. "Hey Lily, not to spring this on you or anything…" His voice trailed off awkwardly.

She looked up at him, then at the group gathered in uncomfortable silence at the table. Laughing, she said, "I should have expected this!"

Penhall relaxed and led her over. "Lily Hoffs, may I introduce you to Tom Hanson, Adam Fuller, Captain Harry Truman Ioki, and Dennis Booker."

Each man nodded in turn as Penhall introduced them. Fuller looked at the girl intently. "You look so much like your mother."

"Thank you, Captain Fuller."

Everyone looked surprised at her use of his old title. "Do you know who we are?" Hanson asked.

"Of course." Lily smiled. "My mother used to talk about all of you," she said softly. Then she smiled again. "As my bedtime stories. She tried to read a book to me once and I threw a temper tantrum. I only wanted to hear about Jump Street."

"Some bedtime story," Ioki said.

Laughing, Lily shrugged. "And everyone wondered why I wanted to become a cop."

"What stories did she tell you?" Fuller asked.

Lily was quiet for a minute. Finally, she smirked. "She used to mention someone named the McQuaid brothers a lot."

Beside her, grins lit up on Hanson's and Penhall's faces. They leaned toward each other and both shouted, "The McQuaid brothers!"

Everyone in the room laughed. Then Booker asked, "Doesn't that ever get old?"

The two officers shook their heads. "Nope!" Penhall said proudly.

"She used to tell me about each one of you, too." Lily turned to Ioki. "Captain Ioki, she always told me you were the cool one."

Ioki grinned. "Your mom was a smart lady," he said.

Looking at Hanson, Lily said, "And you, Hanson, were the cute one."

"Aw!" Penhall said as Hanson's face got red. He slung his arm over Hanson's shoulder. "He still is!"

"Captain Fuller, you were like a second dad to her." Fuller coughed and blinked away the tears in his eyes as Lily added, "I guess that kind of makes you like my grandfather."

Silence fell over the room, broken only by the small sound of tears. Then Lily continued. "Booker was the wild one," she said, casting a raised eyebrow at the leather jacket that Booker still refused to let go of. The others smirked.

Penhall looked at the girl expectantly. "What did she say about me?" he finally asked.

Smiling softly, Lily replied, "She always said you were the sweet one."

"Aww!" Hanson said, patting Penhall's head. "Dougie's the sweet one!"

"Remind me why I asked you to come back?" Penhall muttered, his face burning.

Lily laughed. "It really was nice of you to bring everyone here, Captain."

Penhall shrugged, the color on his face not subsiding. "I just thought it might be nice for you to meet everyone."

"Maybe we should go get something to eat or something," Booker suggested. "Give Penhall a chance to regain his dignity," he added with a smirk.

Penhall tossed a pen at Booker's head amidst chuckles from the others. "All right, let's go. We'll show Lily how the real Jump Street team hangs!"

Booker, Hanson, and Ioki glared at him. "Never say that again," Ioki said.

…

Rosemount High School did not look like much from the outside and did not improve when one got inside. Principal Scott Lerner sighed as he headed for the entrance marked with graffiti that celebrated crystal meth and death metal. Every day it got a little bit harder.

He had a meeting this morning with two new students transferring in from Jefferson. Their files were waiting for him on his desk. Having learned over the years to know his possible adversary, Lerner flipped open each one to study the cases.

Mike Wilson was a senior, entering his fifth year of high school – a situation that had long ago earned the nickname "super-senior." He left Jefferson after a string of suspensions for infractions ranging from gluing a teacher's desk shut (three days in a row) to terrorizing and threatening other students. Lerner whistled. Wilson would fit right in.

The other one, Lily Holloway, had been busted for Ecstasy possession four times. He sighed. He could only imagine what havoc she would wreak on Rosemount. Not for the first time, he wondered why such students were still in school and not in prison.

Lerner was surprised to see both new students waiting in the office. His eyes met those of his secretary. She shrugged. "Send them in one at a time," he muttered before settling into his office.

Lily Holloway came in first. She had dark skin and straight black hair that mostly hid her face. She wore black lipstick and a leather spiked collar with a sour expression plastered on her face. "Miss Holloway," he said, opening the file on his desk.

"Yeah?" came the insolent reply.

"You've got quite a record here."

"So?"

Lerner looked up at her. "Rosemount High School has a very strict no drugs policy."

She snorted. "Yeah, sure."

"Clean up your act," he continued, "and you should fit in fine."

"Kay."

She did not wait for him to say anything else before standing and flouncing out of the room. Her exit was quickly followed by Mike Wilson's entrance. His hair was shoved up under a backwards grubby Dodgers baseball cap and his baggy jeans looked like they were about to fall off at any minute. Learned stifled a sigh. It was going to be a long year.

"Mr. Wilson," he began. The boy looked at him, mildly interested. Lerner continued, "Here at Rosemount, we will not tolerate any of the antics that got you removed from Jefferson. Is that understood?"

Mike Wilson shrugged. "Whatever."

Lerner rubbed his temples. "Your class schedule is out with my secretary. You are dismissed."

"Cool." With that, he left Lerner alone. The principal sighed, wishing for the hundredth time that he worked anywhere else.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** So so sorry for the delay! I'm still alive!

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing from _21 Jump Street_.

**Chapter Five**

Lily and Mike sat on opposite sides of the classroom for English. It was the only class they had together and they wanted to get close to as many different people as possible until they identified those students involved in the bomb threats.

Trying to be subtle, Lily turned her head to gaze at her classmates. Most, including her partner, were slumped over their desks and snoring, although Lily suspected that Mike was faking. A girl with hair dyed black and blonde was whispered to a boy wearing a backward trucker hat. He glanced in Lily's direction and caught her stare.

Her instinct was to look away, but she quelled it and held his eyes. She raised an eyebrow suggestively. He grinned. His friend followed his sightline and threw Lily an angry look. Lily shrugged and smirked before turning back to the front.

The clock ticked closer and closer to the bell. Lily felt her eyelids drooping. She fought the urge to pass out on her desk as long as she could, but with twenty-five minutes left to class, her eyes fell shut.

"Attention Rosemount students!"

The crackling voice over the intercom jolted her awake. She caught Mike's eye. He shrugged.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, but the building must be evacu – "

Excited cheers and babble cut off the rest of the message. Lily followed the stream of students as they ran for the door.

Mike materialized at her side when she left the classroom. He checked his watch. "10:45," he said. "Just like all the others."

"In school just long enough to count as a full day," Lily muttered.

They joined the milling crowed that had gathered in the parking lot. Lily caught sight of the girl with the dyed hair and her friend. She left Mike without another word and headed over to them.

"Hi," she said.

The girl just glared, but the boy grinned. "Hey there. You're new, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh. Lily Holloway."

"I'm Hank Archer." He tossed his head toward the girl. "This is my friend, Ainsley Martin."

Ainsley narrowed her eyes. "Friend?" she echoed, venom dripping from her voice. "I'll leave you along then to find a new _friend_." Then she spun on her heel and left.

Hank shrugged. "So where'd you come from?" he asked.

"Jefferson," she replied smoothly.

"Yeah?" he asked. "And how's Rosemount after a stick-up-the-ass place like that?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lily replied, "Well nothing exciting like this ever happened. These things happen a lot?"

"Often enough to get out of class."

"Sounds good to me." Lily let her hand place across his shoulder slowly. "So what is there to do during one of these things?"

Hank raised his eyebrows. "Well technically we're supposed to stay here until the building's safe again."

"And untechnically?"

His smile grew wilder. "There are a couple of us who jet outta here after a couple of minutes."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Hank regarded her for a moment, then nodded. "All right." He took her by the hand and pulled her between two parked cars. "Keep down," he said.

Hank led her through the parking lot and through a whole in the chain link fence. They headed across the street and down a block before finally stopping in an alley.

Ainsley Martin was already there, standing with three other Rosemount boys. Her eyes narrowed. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Chill Ainsley," Hank said. "She's cool. Lily, this is Arthur Moy, Josh Keynes, and Craig Travers. This is Lily Holloway. She's new." He grinned. "And she's just what we've been looking for."

…

Lily and Mike collapsed at the conference table. Captain Penhall looked up from his desk and came out to join them, followed by the original Jump Street officers, who had spent the day hanging around the Chapel. Justin and Corey were off on another assignment, so the seven gathered at the table. "How goes it?" Penhall asked.

Slumped over on the tabletop, Mike replied, "Nowhere."

Penhall raised his eyebrows. "No impressions? Nothing?"

"Come on Cap! I stood in the school parking lot for three hours. It was cold!"

Penhall rolled his eyes. "Stop your whining!" he chuckled.

Booker leaned over the Ioki. "High school's changed since our day, huh?"

Ioki smirked. "I don't know. I recall some stuff a little more violent than bomb threats."

There was mirth in his voice, but Lily and Mike did not miss the reassuring pats on the shoulder from Booker and Captain Fuller or the look that passed between Penhall and Hanson. But the moment quickly passed and Penhall turned his attention back to the two young officers. "Lily? What about you?"

"I left," she admitted. Upon seeing the look on the Captain's face, she quickly added, "With some other students! Five of them. They seemed like they did this during every bomb threat."

"What exactly do they do?" Fuller asked.

"They sneak off campus through the parking lot, then go off to one of their houses and get high."

Penhall stared hard at her. "And you didn't get high with them, did you?"

Lily shook her head. "I told them I was still rolling from the night before." She frowned. "But there's this weird vibe. One of them said – "

She was cut off by the loud ringing of Booker's cell phone. He checked the display, then said sheepishly, "Excuse me." Flipping open the phone, he said, "Hey. What's up?" There was a pause. "Uh-huh. What about her?"

Booker's features clouded. "That bad? Yeah, yeah, I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay. Bye."

He turned to the others. "I'm really sorry, but I've got to get back to LA."

"Everything okay?" Fuller asked.

"Well, that was another detective – a friend of mine in LA. He needs help on a case," Booker said. "Ioki, I'll see you back in LA. Hanson, Penhall – good to see you both. You too, Captain Fuller."

Hanson merely nodded. Penhall said, "Have a safe trip back."

Booker nodded and grabbed his keys. "Nice to meet you," he said to Lily and Mike, then left.

The disruption had distracted everyone from the debriefing, but after a single moment, Penhall turned back to Lily. "So you were saying?"

"What?" she asked. "Oh! The first one I met – a kid named Hank – when he introduced me to the others, he said that I was exactly what they were looking for."

Penhall frowned. "What did he mean?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But for the rest of the day, the guy who leads the group seemed real interested in me."

"How'd you know he was the leader?"

She laughed. "You can always pick out the leader of a clique, Captain. His name's Craig Travers."

Penhall and Mike both made notes on the name. "All right," Penhall said. "Both of you keep an eye on this group. Warren, try to get close to them if you can."

Mike gave him a thumbs up. "Will do."

"Anything else?" When Penhall got no reply, he added, "All right. Dismissed!"

Lily and Mike went immediately to their desks to finish things before going home. Penhall headed back to his office. Alone, Fuller followed him. "Doug, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Penhall looked up. "Sure Captain Fuller. Come in."

Fuller closed the door behind him. "Doug, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about putting Judy's daughter on such a dangerous case."

Penhall frowned. "You don't think she can handle it? She's doing okay so far."

"No, no, it's not that. It's just – " Fuller cut off, then said, "Never mind. It's nothing." Then he turned and left, leaving a very confused Penhall behind.

…

Hanson met Ioki in front of Fuller's hotel room. He frowned. "You too?" he asked.

Ioki nodded. "Any idea what this is about?"

Shaking his head, Hanson said, "Guess we'll find out." He knocked on Fuller's door.

Moments later, the door swung open. Fuller ushered them inside. "Oh good," he said. "You're here. Come in."

Hanson and Ioki shared a look before filing dutifully through the doorway. The door fell closed behind them.

Fuller was upset. He paced back and forth across the small room, hands clenched together and brow knitted. Hanson and Ioki sat on the two beds, watching their old Captain as he walked.

Finally, Ioki said, "You asked us to come by, Captain?"

Fuller stopped pacing and looked at them. He nodded and sank into one of the stiff hotel armchairs. He leaned forward and held his chin in his hands, staring at the floor. After a moment, he looked up and said, "What I'm about to tell you can never leave this room."

The two younger men turned somber. "What's going on?" Hanson asked.

Fuller began pacing again. "Do you two remember the Adabo incident?"

"Adabo?" Ioki repeated.

"Yeah," Hanson said. "Yeah, Adabo was that street cop from the Piedmont who Penhall saw push a kid off the roof."

"Oh right!" added Ioki. "And that whole thing with the dead crack dealer's girlfriend."

"Right," Fuller said. "Penhall was really shaken up by that whole ordeal."

Hanson nodded. "Yeah. I remember." He frowned. "He thought he was going crazy. None of us believed him."

Ioki shook his head sadly. "We left him to deal with it all on his own."

Fuller cleared his throat, sounding nervous. "He wasn't entirely alone," he said.

"Oh yeah," Hanson said. "Judy had to deal with that girl Darlene. Both Doug and Judy had a real hard time with that case."

Fuller looked at him sharply. "Yes, they did." He stopped pacing and sat in the chair again. "They, uh…" He trailed off. "Doug and Judy got very close during that case."

An awkward silence fell over the room. "How close?" Hanson asked.

Fuller just sighed. Ioki and Hanson suddenly found themselves looking anywhere but each other. Hanson ran his hands through his hair. "Wow," he said.

"I, uh," Ioki said. "She never told me."

"She never told anyone except me," Fuller said. "She didn't want it to become an issue. It was a one-time thing as far as I know."

"Captain, why are you telling us all of this now?" Hanson asked, his voice heavy. "Judy's been…been gone for ten years."

Fuller glanced at Ioki and saw the realization dawn on his face. "Oh God," Ioki whispered.

Hanson looked between the two. "What?"

Ioki was shaking his head. "It's not possible, Captain."

"What's not possible?" Hanson asked. When he got no reply, he glared at them. "I know I'm missing something, but one of you better tell me what the Hell is going on!"

Fuller looked at Hanson silently for a moment, seeing Ioki shake his head out of the corner of his eye. Then, taking a deep breath, he said, "Lily Hoffs is Doug Penhall's daughter."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I hope you forgive me for falling off the face of the earth! =)

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing from _21 Jump Street_.

**Chapter Six**

Ioki had dropped his face into his hands. Hanson stared slack-jawed at Fuller. "No…" he said finally. "No, it isn't possible!" He stood up and paced around the room. "You're wrong, Captain. Doug would have told me. He would have told me!"

Fuller shook his head. "Not if he didn't know."

That stopped Hanson in his tracks. "What?"

Fuller gave no reply. Hanson stalked over to where he sat. "Penhall doesn't know that his undercover officer is his own daughter?" he growled. He glanced back at Ioki, who still had his head down. "Harry, do you believe this?"

Ioki chuckled bitterly. "I never knew Judy had a daughter. Why should it surprise me that it's Penhall's too?"

Hanson glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Ioki just shook his head. "I can't believe she didn't tell me."

An angry smirk played on Hanson's lips. "Well this is just great. I find out one of my closest friends had a kid without telling me, but not only that, it was with my best friend. Who of course doesn't know and ends up being the girl's commanding officer of the same program that we all worked in twenty years ago!"

"Hanson, calm down," Fuller tried to say.

But Hanson was too upset to listen. "I can't believe this is happening. How could he not know? Isn't having a kid something you're generally aware of?" Another thought occurred to him and he turned on Fuller. "If she got pregnant during the whole Adabo ordeal, then that means _you_ had her out in the field for an entire school year in that condition!"

"That's what I said," Ioki muttered.

"How could you be so stupid?" Hanson added.

Fuller's eyes narrowed dangerously and he stood. "Sit down, Hanson!" he barked.

It was a tone that Hanson rarely heard. He remembered it once, from the first time he and Doug had posed as the McQuaid brothers. A student had approached him as Tommy McQuaid and asked him to kill her father. He should have gone right to Fuller, but he did not. He sat on it, then dragged Doug into it, and finally tried to get them both out of it by taking the blame. Fuller had not been pleased. That lecture was in the same tone that Fuller had now. Contritely, Hanson sank down onto the bed.

"Do you have any idea how frightened and upset Hoffs was when she came to me and told me that Penhall had gotten her pregnant?" Fuller demanded.

"When did she find out?" Ioki asked.

Fuller looked at him. "The same time that high school girl said that _you_ got _her_ pregnant."

"So then you put her right back in the field a week later with me," Hanson said coldly.

"It was racial violence!" Fuller shot back. "Who else would I put in? And did you notice that from then on, I only put her in non-hostile environments, such as finding your ass every time you chose to disappear or get kidnapped?"

Hanson said nothing. He and Ioki continued to stare at the mauve patterned bedspreads.

"She wanted everything to stay as normal as possible for as long as possible," Fuller finished. A sarcastic note crept into his voice as he added, "Forgive me for trying my best to do that for her."

"Why couldn't we see it?" Ioki asked.

Fuller shrugged. "Some women don't show."

Hanson shook his head. "I still can't believe Doug doesn't know."

"And it's to stay that way!" Fuller told him. "Hoffs wanted it and at least for now, I'm going to still respect her wishes. I expect you both to do the same."

"Forever?" Hanson asked.

"Not forever," Fuller said. "Just until we figure out how this is all going to play out."

Ioki said bitterly, "He doesn't deserve to know."

Narrowing his eyes, Hanson said, "What did you say?"

"I said he doesn't deserve to know!" Ioki shouted. "After what he did to her, he doesn't deserve anything!"

Hanson stormed toward the door. "I am not listening to this!" He threw open the door and slammed it behind him, not bothering to wait for any response. Stopping by his own room just long enough to grab the keys to his rental car, he headed for the parking lot.

He did not care where he ended up; he just needed to drive. The feeling of the night air rushing through his hair helped to calm his raging temper slightly, but he was still seething, at Harry, at Fuller, even at Judy, which brought a healthy dose of guilt.

He just could not absorb everything. It was too much. Judy had a daughter. She had slept with Doug. That child was also his. She was now an undercover officer with the Jump Street unit, which her biological father was the Captain of. And the only person who could answer way to all the questions had been gunned down in the line of duty ten years ago.

Hanson blinked and suddenly realized that he had driven to the Chapel. Sighing, he parked the car in the old familiar parking lot and headed up the stairs. The Chapel was always different at night, more peaceful. The building had never lost the serenity that churches offered, even when filled with scores of bustling officers.

"Who are you?"

Hanson turned at the sharp voice and saw a janitor looking down at him from the balcony. "Tom Hanson," he replied. "I used to be an officer here."

The man relaxed and smiled. "Okay. Feel free to look around if you want." Then he disappeared into the shadows.

Hanson raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Weird," he muttered under his breath.

Memories came unchecked from all around him. Jenko sliding down the fire pole the first day he had been at Jump Street. Playing poker on Valentine's Day. His battle of wills with Dennis Booker. The retiring of the McQuaid brothers.

He saw the desk that had once been Judy's. Mike Warren sat there now. Everything was different now. Hanson laughed at himself. Of course everything was different.

He was still angry at Harry – he refused to listen to anyone blaming Penhall for what was going on – but being at the Chapel had replaced the rage and hurt with fond remembrance. As long as he could avoid Ioki for the night, he figured that things would be better by the morning.

Hanson took one last look around the Chapel. A ghost of a smile on his lips, he closed the door behind him and headed back for the hotel.

…

Lily leaned against the wall in the chemistry lab. Hank came in seconds before the bell rang with Arthur on his heels. They dropped onto the empty stools beside her. "Have a good night last night?" Hank asked.

Shrugging, Lily said, "I've got a killer hangover. One of those bomb threats would be nice right about now." She watched Arthur smirk and had to remember not to react in any way that would blow her cover.

Hank snaked a hand over her shoulder. "I wouldn't worry about whether or not your homework got done if I were you," he whispered.

Lily grinned. "Awesome."

Sure enough, half an hour into class, Principal Lerner came over the intercom and asked for the orderly evacuation of the school. Lily followed Hank, Craig, and the others through the same alleys as the day before.

"So you seem to have the inside deal on all these bomb things," Lily murmured to Craig as the others passed a joint around. "Who's pulling them?"

Craig grinned. "Why? You want to thank them?"

"Yeah, I want to send them a Christmas card."

Craig spread his arms wide. "You're looking at him, babe. Make sure my card's got some hot chick in a red bikini on it."

"I…uh…what?"

He laughed. "Hot but not that bright. I like that."

Lily was sure that she blushed, but a thousand thoughts raced through her head. These stoners were behind the bomb threats, all so that they could get out of school for a few hours?

"You look surprised," Craig said.

"Uh, no. No – just impressed." She turned on the bright smile that she had inherited from her mother. "And thankful. This not going to class thing is really cool."

Josh and Arthur laughed, their eyes already beginning to glaze. "Yeah," Josh said. "Too bad it's nearly over."

Lily frowned. "Huh?"

Craig groaned. "You dumbass. Go smoke your dope and stop talking."

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Craig, she asked a lot of questions," Ainsley complained.

Craig glared at her, then turned back to Lily. "Tell you what," he said. "Why don't you come by my place tonight? We're having a meeting sort of. Then you'll understand everything."

Lily hesitated a moment before finally nodding. "Okay."

…

Hanson watched Penhall pace nervously around his office. "You're making me dizzy," he finally said.

"Am I?" Penhall looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

With an amused grin, Hanson dropped onto the couch that sat along the same wall that Fuller's couch had been against. "You worry too much. You think Jenk or Fuller ever worried this much about us?"

Penhall shrugged. He glanced at the clock. "School got out nearly an hour ago. They should have checked back in by now!"

"Doug, how many times did one of us not check in right after school?"

He got a glare from Penhall. "That was usually because you were breaking into Booker's apartment or Ioki was beat up after pretending to be gay or I was hiding from Dorothy."

Hanson smirked. "Point taken." He chuckled as Penhall continued to pace. "All of your officers are perfectly capable of handling this case. Stop being such a mother hen!"

"I'm just worried about Lily, I guess."

All trace of teasing drained from Hanson's voice. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm just really worried, you know? Bomb threats, Rosemount High School – this is a really tough case!"

"So that's it then?" Hanson asked.

Penhall sat in his desk chair and began spinning back and forth. "Do you remember your first case?" he asked.

"Jump Street or ever?"

"Jump Street."

Hanson smiled almost fondly. "Waxer. I busted that dealer Waxer."

"Oh yeah," Penhall said with a chuckle. Then he sobered. "Then he kidnapped you!"

Hanson nodded. "A year later. What was your first Jump Street case?"

"Sexual abuse. A gym teacher was abusing a bunch of kids in his after-school program. It was only a week before you came." He sighed. "Why did I send her out on her first case on such a dangerous one?"

"Doug, you can't worry so much. Like it or not, she's out there." He smiled. "And she's making her mother proud."

Penhall smiled sadly. "Yeah, she is. She's just so young, you know?"

"I know."

Penhall suddenly stood up. "Let's go get something to eat or something. I can't just sit around here all day."

"Yeah, I know. You'll drive me crazy!" Hanson followed Penhall out of his office. "Rocket Dog still around?" he asked.

Penhall laughed. "Yeah right. Why, you miss food poisoning?"

"There was always something special about Rocket Dog food poisoning," Hanson replied, smirking.

"Yeah, well, that's going to have to remain a fond memory, my friend." Penhall cast one last look at Lily's desk as they left, worry still weighing heavily on his mind.


End file.
